Happy New Year The First Empire Day
by Khalthar
Summary: Another Author and I were going over ways to say Merry Christmas with out offending anyone... Somehow my twisted Plot Demons came up with THIS as a result! Read at your own risk!


Palpatine looked out at the gathered crowd of beings in the plaza before the Imperial Palace. It had now been exactly one year since he had formed this Empire from the dregs of that _useless_ Republic. The waiting throng was here to celebrate his triumphant victory in the finest manner. He closed his yellowed eyes and felt the presence of the Force. The Darkside was _singing_ in a torrential storm of negative emotions. He searched the Force briefly, but thoroughly as he sought out the results of what he _really_ wanted to do today. The Force sang even louder and seemed to howl in glee.

Emperor Palpatine stepped out of his newly completed Imperial Palace and walked regally down the front steps. He was accompanied by six of his royal guards in their red armor. Force Adepts so thoroughly brainwashed that they would happily end their own lives in a painfully gruesome manner simply to please him.

Mere meters from the impossibly huge crowd, Palpatine stopped. He raised his hands in a benevolent fashion and smiled beatifically. The crowd hushed and the sudden silence was very pregnant with the expectant waiting.

"Welcome my wonderful subjects. Today we celebrate the end of one era, and the beginning of another. The Republic was torn with strife, war and petty bickering by those in power. It was plagued by crime of the worst kind. A great many lost their lives in the wars of the Republic, and many more died as slaves… others were killed to satisfy some crime lord, while a great many more were killed for the pleasure of those who enjoyed it. Therefore, we will celebrate today in a very memorable and fitting way… by witnessing a great many deaths, so that we will remember what it means to be here." Palpatine said loudly before the waiting crowd.

"Happy Imperial Creation Day! Let the multitude of sentient sacrifices commence!" Palpatine shouted with a maniacal grin and cackling with glee.

An enthusiastic Bothan stepped out of the crowd as a volunteer. "Me first! Sacrifice me first! I'll gladly lay down my life for the glorious Empire!" He cried at the top of his lungs.

Palpatine's grin spreads even wider as he too steps forward towards the volunteer. "I will end this one myself!" He shouts before using the Force to slowly break every bone in the man's body in six places. The screams of tormented agony ricochet around the plaza, matched in volume only by the Emperor's wild laughter. Those who stood close to the Bothan could clearly hear the loud snapping sounds of the male's bones as they broke under the relentless pressure of the Force. His death seemed to last for nearly an hour, but was accomplished in mere minutes. The crowd shouts out in excitement as they listen to the man's screams.

"I want to do the next one," some one in the crowd shouts, clambering on each other to be chosen.

Palpatine nods and picks a young but clearly wealthy Twi'lek woman from the crowd, who smiles excitedly and eagerly walks forward to her death. He lifts her with the Force and uses it to shred every scrap of clothing that she was wearing. Her cries of pain showed that the stripping of her clothing was not done gently. Held aloft in a spread limbed fashion, her naked body faced the crowd, and her mounting excitement was obvious and readily seen from the light smile, rapid shallow breaths, hardened erect nipples, and the glistening moisture that was quickly forming between her spread legs.

' _So this is one who is sexually aroused by pain. Since that is the case, I'll give her more pain than she could imagine possible!'_ Palpatine thought in sadistic pleasure.

A piece of exquisite jewelry rose from the shredded remains of her clothes. It was a brooch of excellent craftsmanship, and studded with expensive gemstones. The brooch seemed to float in from of her for a few brief moments. Just long enough for her to look at it curiously. Then the sharp pin which was used to fasten it to her clothing stuck out and was locked in place. She began breathing deeply as her excitement rose quickly. She knew that she was going to die this day, but the sheer arousal, and pleasure that she would glean from the experience should be worth it, at least she thought so.

Suddenly the brooch shot towards her and the pin pierced her skin right at the edge of her right areola. She hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain as the brooch clamped shut around her entire nipple. Then she screamed as that brooch was torn away from her. A red trail of fresh blood flowed freely down the blue skin of her right breast as she looked down at her torn nipple. Her excitement mounted to new heights as she gazed at her own blood.

Palpatine smirked cruelly as he sensed the orgasm rip through the Twi'lek woman. That she had just had a massive orgasm was plain to see from the thick creamy fluids that flowed from between her legs. Then, he was reveling in her agonized screams and he used the Force to manipulate that brooch and slowly skin her alive. The highly sensitive lekku went first, and the torment that she experienced from that made certain that there were no coherent thoughts within her mind.

Numerous small sections of blue colored flesh were scattered about the steps of the Palace joining the large stain of blood. The Twi'lek woman could no longer scream, but continued to whimper in agony as her blood flowed in steady streams down her body before falling to the steps below. The crowd was still screaming in elation as her life was slowly being torn away.

Palpatine quickly realized that this Twi'lek was no ordinary female. The amount of torment he'd unleashed upon her was startling even to him, because she'd had one massive orgasm after another during his fatal torture of her. Only her vagina had not been touched, and that was now dripping steadily as thick fluid fell from her body. It was time to show her the _true_ meaning of pain!

The body of the Twi'lek went slack as the Force was used to hoist her higher in the air by her lekku alone. The excruciating agony from that forced a loud piercing scream from her bloody lips. Then her arms went wide as they were slowly pulled out of socket before separating from her body entirely. The woman passed out mere seconds before she died from blood loss. Palpatine released the lifeless woman and turned his attention to the ecstatic crowd in front of him.

"Come, don't be bashful. Who will volunteer next?" He asked loudly and happily.

The huge crowd surged forwards once more, and suddenly, the Force screamed at him in warning. A quick glance around showed that he was cut off from the safety of his Palace, and that his guards, while putting up a fight, where quickly being overwhelmed. A flick of his right hand, and his rarely used lightsaber was resting in his grip.

A hand from this one, an arm or leg from that one; Palpatine was slashing and cutting members of the crowd apart as fast as he could manage. There were simply far too many of them. As fast as he was, enhanced as he was by the sheer power of the Darkside, it made little difference as his lightsaber was finally knocked from his grasp.

Force lightning erupted from his hands in a tumultuous and violent maelstrom as he tried to subdue the overly enthusiastic crowd. He could _feel_ the need, the _hunger_ from them… they wanted a supreme sacrifice, an ultimate sacrifice for the Empire… _him_!

Dozens of bodies lay scattered around him, but as many as he had killed both with his saber and with the Force, he was still vastly outnumbered. Suddenly, all of the people near him were being pushed inward, shoved towards him, and then hundreds of grasping hands were tearing at him. Palpatine was determined not to go down with out a fight.

Staring down at the crowd below, Darth Vader smiled beneath his mask. It was the first time a smile had split his features since his beloved Padmé had died one year ago this day. The final demise of the man most responsible for her death was more than fitting… it was justice! The enhancements of his helmet allowed him to zoom in on the scene below, and he watched as Palpatine was torn apart by the bare hands of his own subjects.

He had felt his former master using the Force to stir up an incredible bloodlust in the crowd so that he could celebrate in the way that he wanted to do. What Palpatine had failed to realize, and what Darth Vader had learned long ago, was that a crowd, once stirred up, could _easily_ be pushed further! Subtle use of the Force had done exactly that. Palpatine had enabled him to use the crowd as the weapon to finally put an end to the man's reign. He noticed something being tossed around, and he decided to look closer.

Zooming in on the crowd from his vantage point of an overhead balcony, Darth Vader saw the head of Darth Sidious being passed back and forth. What was left of the man's face was twisted into a horrible grimace of agony, and it was then that he saw that half of Palpatine's face had somehow been torn away. The people of the galaxy were finally rid of him.


End file.
